Blog użytkownika:BlackFoxyFive/Wszystko w jednym
Więc tak, 'wszystko w jednym' to blog o... no, wszystkim... Rysunki, opowiadania, i jak może większość was mnie z tego zna - Q&A! ' 'Rysunki - pierwsze postacie thumb|left|750px|Thundex Po polsku po prostu Grzmot thumb|622px|Sharpteeth i jego sisotra Sunfang Po polsku Ostrozęby i Słońcokieł(ka?) thumb|left|750px|Razrowing - Ostroskrzydły thumb|750px|Shieldwing - Zbrojoskrzydły thumb|left|750px|Lavan Połączenie wulkanu i lawy Po polsku po prostu Lavek I to wszyscy na ten moment. Oczywiście jest ich o wiele więcej! thumb|700px Niestety teraz muszę znikać, ale ok... 11 może 12, wrócę i dam do wyboru jakiego smoka chcecie następnego. Może byłoby ich dziś więcej, ale pracuję też nad czymś ala własny strój do latania! Za dużo zdradzam chyba? Cóz, możecie też dawać oczywiście pytania i nawet pomysły na jakieś krótkie opowiadania. Do zobaczenia niedługo! thumb|750px|Sonsger - Pieśniarz Postanowił zamieszkać w moim zeszycie od artystycznych (muzyki) xD Jagoda Puściłam siostrzenicy jeźdźców smoków. Ogladała jws 1 i 2, ale nie widziała serialu. W pewnym momęencie się mnie spytała: "Czemu jagoda żyje?" Chodziło jej o Stoick'a 'Rysunki - postacie' thumb|661px|Frowsty - ZaduszekOgółem to chemii chciałam zrobić Zmiennoskrzydłego, ale to było by kopiowanie. I tak Zaduszek został chemikiem! Młode 'pisklęta' - Shot Grzmot wraz z Nieboszką (Skyfar) wrócił z cąłodniowej wyprawy. W drodze do domu spotkali Diała (Devil) i Ostroskrzydłego, którzy też mieli niedługo wracać. Nieboszka padła na ziemię wycieńczona, w przeciwieństwie to swojego towarzysza. Do obydwojga od razu podbiegła ich jeźdźczyni. Grzmot się ucieszył, ale skamieniał gdy zobaczył sporo małych mordek. Smoczych, małych mordek. Ich jeźdźczyni przedstawiła im wszystkie smoczątka. Chmurooki, Kruszara (Rockcrusher, lepiej brzmi Kruszarz), Piaskowca i Leniwołuskiego (heh). Grzmot wziął głęboki wdech żeby się uspokoić. Nie było ich JEDEN dzień. Spojrzał z politowaniem na jeźdźczynie, która zaśmiała się tylko po czym ruszyła nakarmić smoki. Wandersmok padł na ziemię poirytowany. 'Pisklęta' - bo tak nazywał smoczki - to najgorsza rzecz jaka mogła go spotkać. '-Hahaha! - Pieśniarz, który odpoczywał w stajni zaczął się śmiać. - To będzie zabawne.' '- Powiedział smok o sprycie wynoszącym 0 - Grzmot podniósł się i ruszył w stronę swojego 'leża'.' Najbliższy czas to będzie utrapnienie dla poważnego smoka jakim był Grzmot. 'Rysunki - okładka z Gnatochrup'em' thumb|661pxPomysł przyszedł po jednym zadaniu z School of Dragons, gdzie musieliśmy pomóc małemu Boneknapper'owi (wolę angielską nazwę). Dwugłowy kłopot - Shot thumb|571px|Sparksky - Iskronieby Wygląda jak psychopata xD Jeźdźczyni weszła do stajni, w której przebywały wszystkie jej smoki. Bez skrupułów pokazała im młodego Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Oczywiście gdy tylko Grzmot otworzył oczy od razu pomyślał - o błagam, nie... - sądząc, że to kolejne piskle. Jakby te aktualne jej nie starczyły... Spojrzał na pięć młodych gadów, które teraz z zaciekawieniem patrzyły na nowo przybyłego. - To nasz gość na dzisiaj. Musimy się nim zająć, ponieważ jego rodzice wpadli w sidła rybackie i potrzebują teraz odpoczynku. Wszyscy, bądźcie mili! - mówiąc to przeszła do innej stajni. Grzmot warknął uspokajająco, że to tylko na jeden dzień. Miał zamiar wrócić do spania, ale coś mu przeszkodziło. - A Ty co znów robisz? Nie słyszałeś? Mieliśmy się nim zająć, Wszyscy. - Skyfar (Ci którzy nie mają jeszcze rysunków i polskiego tłumaczenia będą po angielsku) dała nacisk na Wszyscy. Pierwszy wandersmok warknął, pogrywała na jego lojalności! Tymczasem wsyzstkie smoki zebrały się już wokół młodziaka. Iskronieby kręcił ogonem wokół 'pisklaka' przez co temu zakręciło się w głowie. Zaśmiał się po smoczemu i jak zawsze szczerzył zęby. Grzmot zawsze uważał, że coś było z nim nie halo... .*Timeskip (becuz I am lazy!)* Smoki ustaliły, o której porze kto będzie się nim opiekował. Oczywiście gdy młode się z nim bawiły dodatkowo musiał ich pilnować któryś z dorosłych smoków. Skyfar walnęła starszego przedstawiciela gatunku ogonem w łeb. Ten otworzył znużone oczy. - Twoja kolej. Lepiej , tego, nie, spieprz. - wywarczała po czym odeszła. Teraz przed czarnym smokiem stało małe dwugłowe piskle. - A rób co chcesz - wymamrotał i z powrotem zamknął oczy. Przez kilka minut słyszał nieznośne stukanie łapek, ryczenie głów itp. W końcu jednak ustały. Grzmot chciał się zrelaksować, ale przecież brak głosów nie mógł znaczyć czegoś dobrego. Otworzył jedno oko, ale gdy nie zobaczył nigdzie młodziaka, otworzył drugie i podniósł łeb. Zaczął się rozglądać, ale nigdzie go nie widział. W końcu podniósł się i zaczął przeszukiwać całą stajnie. Był aktualnie sam... Jeśli coś mu się stanie to mi tego nie wybaczą... - pomyślał wylatując ze stajni. Pierwsze o czym pomyślał to, to że smoczatko mogło wypaść za drzwi dla smoków. W tym największy problem, że niżej znajdywało się spore jezioro! Latał w kółko szukając pisklaka, ale nigdzie go nie znalazł. W końcu opadł z sił i przysiadł na dachu stajni. Jego szczęście, że nikgo nie było... Wtedy usłyszał jakby cichutkie powarkiwanie smoka. Szybko spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał owy dźwięk. Zobaczył tam ledwo trzymającego się kamiennej ściany Zębiroga. I to nie byle jakiego Zębiroga, jego Zębiroga! Młody nie wytrzymał i puśił skały, a Grzmot natychmaist wystartował. Niestety piskle było za daleko i czarny smok nie zdążł dolecieć. Smoczatko wpadło do wody, a Grzmot poleciał za nim. Pioruny od razu dały o sobie znaki. Szybko złapał młodego za ogon i jeszcze szybciej wyleciał z wody. To było jego najgorsze przeżycie ever! Otrzepał się i padł na ziemię. Piskle tylko patrzyło się na niego ciekawsko, kompletnie nie wiedząc co się właśnie stało. Po kilku minytach, gdy ibydwoje wyschlli na słońcu, zabrał go z powrotem do stajni. Walnął się na jedno z posłań powarkując cicho. Obydwie smoczątkowe głowy spojrzały po sobie. Grzmot poczuł coś ciepłego obok niego. Otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał się co zakłóca mu odpoczynek. Mały smoczek leżał obok niego zapadając powoli w objęcia Morfeusza. Grzmot chciał powiedzieć mu żeby se poszedł, ale po chwili pomyślał tylko 'A mniejsza z tym...' i wrócił do snu. Gdy jeźdźczyni zabrała młode smoczątko na ponowne spotkanie z jego rodzicami do Wandersmoka podszedł Iskronieby. - Wiem co się działo - zaśmiał się krótko po smoczemu po czym odszedł. Wiedziałem, że jest z nim coś nie tak.... - Grzmot siedział z szeroko otwartymi ślepiami.... Taka ciekawostka dotycząca SoD. Może być pomconicza dla niektórych! Otóż może nie wszysyc wiedzą o ukrytej skrzyni w Mystery Stable? Jest w niej 300 gemów, ale otworzyć ją można tylko raz. Jednak jeśli ma się np. 2 stajnie to dostanie się 600. Przynajmniej tak było u mnie. I jeśli kupisz po tym jeszcze jedną stajnie to wiedz, że to nie zadziała! Musze sierio o Microsoft word wzbogacić... Kto następny? Skyfar - Skrill (samica) Devil - Devilish Dervish Rockcrusher - Catastrophic Quaken Cloudeye - Hobblegrunt Sandstone - Morduffle Storm - Raincutter Lazyhusk - Hotburple Frost - Groncicle Rockeater - Groncle Który kolejny? Swoją drogą. urosnąć 'pisklęta'? Bo każdy z nich ma powyżej 5 lvl Dostawa smoczych jaj! Które chcecie naj? thumb|400pxThunderdrum Whispering Death Fireworm Queen Raincutter Scauldragon Grapple Grounder Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Q&A